1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to display advertising and more particularly to an apparatus for imparting animation to articles on display.
In the field of retail advertising displays are often animated to attract the attention of customers and/or demonstrate the use or operation of the product for sale.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofor animated advertising displays have usually been accomplished by the use of a relatively small electric motor arranged for imparting motion to the article or articles displayed. These little motors usually have a relatively short life span and if battery operated are frequently subject to maintenance problems, such as replacing the batteries. Frequently the motor and its drive components are custom made for the particular type of display to be animated and are seldom reuseable in other displays thus adding to the initial cost of producing an animated display.
This invention provides an apparatus including an electric motor which is adaptable for use in a variety of animated displays and has a relatively long useful life thus permitting the apparatus to be reused over a relatively long period of time.
So far as I know the prior art does not disclose an apparatus of this type.